


When Fred met Baby.

by Kivren



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: When I heard that Scooby Doo was crossing over with Supernatural my first thouht was Freddie and the Impala.  My friends dared me to write it.Somehow they never  come out as welk as when you think them up.





	1. Chapter 1

The blonde man quietly let himself in through the side door of the barn. It was a dark night and shadows lay heavily throughout the room. He turned unerringly to the corner where she waited for him. Her body outlined gracefully by the blanket she was covered with. His heart pounded in his chest and his breathing grew shallow. He paid no heed to the dust or cobwebs. Crumbling farm machinery could not draw his attention from the sweet lines of the body he approached.  
His hands shook as he reached out to gently uncover her and began to worship her body. He skimmed his fingers lightly along her side as he circled her, drawing ever closer to pressing his longing body against her.  
His breath was choking his lungs as his trembling lips grazed her flank, when suddenly the harsh overhead lights came on and the door slammed open. His eyes widened as he looked up.  
“Freddie, how could you?” the red head cried.  
“Dude.” The scruffy, dark haired man with her stated, “Not cool.”   
Freddie looked up from the black impala, “Daphne, I can explain…”


	2. Freddies aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A followup I wasn't planning to write but Xanadu96 wrote my first ever comment hoping for sequel so I gave it a try.

He sat in the dark and simply stared at the hands that had so betrayed him. He noted the fine tremor that no amount of concentration could stop. His mind kept replaying the smooth glide of her sides beneath his fingers. The rich smell of leather choked his senses.  
The weight of his betrayal settled heavily in his chest. His throat was tight as if he had sobbed himself hoarse, but his eyes were dry. Shock and tension caused the ache in his head, tears had abandoned him this night. One moment of weakness, one poorly thought out act.  
So caught up in the thrill of such sleek beauty beneath his lustful fingers that he had forgotten the faithful beauty of the one who had stood with him through countless dangers. There in quiet comfort and sturdy support. Perhaps she was not as flashy as some temptresses but she was loyal and had never betrayed him.   
Honesty he owed her, he would be a supplicant begging for her forgiveness, promising his fidelity forevermore. Trust was a delicate flower, easily bruised but surely he could reapir this. If only he could make himself approach her and begin the reconciliation, the endless apologies and promises of renewed love and faith he felt he owed her.  
The steady tapping of a high heeled shoe against gravel punched through his thoughts again. He raised his eyes painfully and looked at the woman whose foot was tapping. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her face was dark with frustrated anger. Her pretty red hair was gathered over one shoulder shining in the moonlight.  
"Honestly Freddy, just go pull the mystery machine up its time to go." A tremor chased through the blonde mans body as his eyes sank closed in mysery.  
The tall man with long hair leaned overand whispered in the curvy brunettes ear.  
"Is your friend going to be okay?" Her smile twinkled up at him as she answered.  
"If he can ever get over betraying his first love he should be fine." His eyebrows rose as a confused look crossed his face. The redhead huffed with annoyance and began to walk back into the hotel.   
"Be strong man, you can do it." The dark haired man in the leather jacket squeezed his shoulder before walking away. They all walked away and left him there in the parking lot, keys in his hand alone with the van he had betrayed.


End file.
